Thoughts
by PotatoFlavoredWaffle
Summary: Welcome to my thoughts. This is basically a collection of drabbles around a certain plot or thought. I'll be taking suggestions, should you care to give any. (If I or someone else owns a character, it'll say so at the beginning of a chapter. Otherwise, I own no Sonk bois.)
1. December 22, 2018

**"Floof"**

There was no way to describe it.

It was pure rage – complete and uninhibited _fury_ – unleashed upon but a single being. Not to say, though, that the being was undeserving of it. It was all the likely he deserved the gruesome fate of death by claws and fangs; death from the very monster he'd created. The monster itself, however… on the inside, it was scared and confused.

What happened to him? Why did he feel so… so _angry_ all of a sudden? And, more importantly…

... _what happened to the Chaos Emeralds?_

 **...**

When he came to, there was an ever-present aching in his skull, hands, and – oddly enough – his teeth. Opening his eyes proved to be difficult with some substance whipping at his eyes at a high speed, slowly shocking his senses back into waking order and returning feeling to his limbs.

He was falling.

And rather fast.

His body caught up with his brain and he began to flail, trying without use to find a sort of leverage to grab onto and halt his descent. The beast merely clawed, uselessly, at air, while the ground was growing eager to meet him. Barely a second passed before the majority of his head was buried in the ground, like a spooked ostrich. Pain flooded his system, reminding him of his aching forehead and teeth, and he fell limp, as if dead.

Only when the sensations finally calmed did he attempt to remove himself from the ground.

Seeing as _that_ didn't work as well as he'd hoped, he began to dig instead, putting his hedgehog instinct to use. Digging for things wasn't in any way foreign to him, yet he found the motions a little… awkward feeling. Even so, he _did_ just take a leisurely dive from the freaking _atmosphere_ , so the notion was ignored.

Happy to have their head free, they cleared the dirt from their nose, eyes and ears, gently clenching their jaw and licking over their teeth.

He paused.

His teeth weren't sharp.

Well, some of them were, but not at all to _this_ extent.

The Mobian went over them again just to be sure their head wasn't tricking them, and he was given a nick on the tongue for his troubles, which made him wince and frown.

Fangs? What the _heck_ had Eggman done to him to give him _fangs_? Looking down to himself, he soon found his answer.

Fur. Lots of it. This startled the midnight being, who jumped back and landed on an aching hand, turning his head and freezing at the sight of a slightly muscled appendage that was simply not his. Yet, it led from his shoulder, and ended in large, pale blue hands (paws?) tipped in deadly obsidian claws. The razors on his fingertips dug into the dirt, and he was almost scared to look to the rest of him, forcing himself to do so anyway.

At his back, his quills had grown longer and denser – possibly not as sharp, but still able to cause decent harm. Lower along, the quills seemed to fall into a mane of sorts, and a tail much longer than what he was used to grew from his rear, curled up partly between his legs. What caught his attention most, however, was the very noticeable lack of red where his feet should be.

 _Where are my shoes?_ The former speedster thought, forgetting his personal appearance and getting up to search for the shoes he'd cherished for oh so long now.

In his frantic rush, he almost stepped right into a puddle, jerking to avoid it and freezing from the flash of bright emerald green. Was that…?

Going back to the little puddle of water, he leaned down to take a closer look at himself, and immediately cringed back. His fur was shaggier than he thought, and it showed all in his face – along the brow and muzzle ends especially – with the fur on his muzzle being around the same shade of his hands… paws?

His eyes were very slanted and narrow, and if not for his shock making them wide, he'd bet that they would be set in a glare to rival a certain obsidian counterpart of his. His irises themselves, the little things that had caught his attention in the first place, almost seemed to be _glowing_ green in the early morning darkness, sending an eerie feeling that made the beast shiver. He had to physically pull away in fear of otherwise getting lost in the glow, and glanced upon his other features, curious to how else he'd changed.

His ears were next, as they had grown longer and… thinner, almost seeming to resemble horns... Swiveling them around experimentally, the beast found that he could hear a plethora of noises that his brain usually tuned out; a few of them even coming from himself. Heartbeat, breathing, crickets, disturbed grass from his twitching tail, soft flutter of insects, lapping of waves against the shore, and faint birdsong from much, much further away. Upon looking around, he found no trees for quite a ways away from the old lighthouse where he'd landed. And much closer laid the shore of the ocean, which lapped at the island in a manner that seemed to threaten his continued existence.

He found himself turning away from the shore at the thought, instead turning into the brightness of the sun on the watery horizon, slowly filling the broken planet with warmth and a pleasant energy.

Being who he is, he was all for pleasant energies, yet this one felt different. So different, in fact, that his skin felt as though it were aflame whilst his insides seemed to compress far too much, inhibiting his ability to breathe for several seconds. He gasped and put a clawed hand to his throat, doubling over onto his remaining arm and curling up when it only made the compression intensify.

The sun rose higher still, yet did so at a snail's pace, prolonging the beast's suffering for much longer than he would've liked. The sensations of pain only intensified, then came forth in a great surge that forced his head back. And just like that, the feeling faded.

The lithe hedgehog shivered on the ground, slowly forcing his arms beneath himself to sit up. He quickly noticed the lack of heat, though upon opening his eyes, he was able to see what had caused it. Once again, his arms were back to their light brown colorations, hands of normal size and no longer bearing obsidian razors, but small, pearly claws.

His body shifted its weight over his legs, leaning back to observe further. Their fur had returned to its soft lapis lazuli shade and became tame once more, returning the streamline look to his body.

Slowly, shakily, he stood up and gave himself another look over, being made painfully aware of his lack in shoes or gloves. Considering how much he'd worn them outside, it was rather odd being without them – his shoes especially – though, he figured, until he could contact his brother or another of his close friends, he would have to deal with it.

The mobian carefully stretched, being himself rid of the leftover pains from the earlier transformation in preparation for his run. Even though he wouldn't be going _nearly_ as fast, it was still a must – lest he once again face the possibility of his legs cramping on him mid-stride. The ordeal he just went through would've made it all the more likely.

He fell into a pace that gradually became a semi-discernable blur in the case of most other sapient beings on the planet, though only a weak trot to a speedster such as himself. Despite how his legs itched to move faster and faster still, he held himself back with a frown. The pads on his feet were aching enough from the sudden lack of protection, though pushing any further would ensure massive injury. The itch only grew, and the hedgehog became antsy.

 _Let's hope Tails is somewhere nearby,_ the azure thought, speeding onto the mainland and towards the slowly nearing city.


	2. July 12, 2019

**(A warning for vomiting, should it make you uncomfortable.)**

* * *

 **[unnamed]**

He popped another pill into his mouth, disgusted by both the taste and the fact that he had to resort to such a lowly means of relieving pain. He was the _Ultimate Life Form,_ chaos dammit, and the Ultimate Life Form wasn't supposed to become indisposed by mere headaches! Let alone for days on end! (Unless, of course, the source of the headache was bright blue and exceptionally fast.)

The Rouge in him screamed to tell her real counterpart - if not her then _somebody -_ about these oh so painful aches, yet his pride blocked his throat whenever he thought of such a thing. Admit his faults, and seem as a failure? Not acceptable.

Shadow took a long swig of water to wash the taste away, tossing his head back and cautiously setting an arm upon it until the pain could finally subside. Ebony looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, grumbling at the ruffled mess it presented. Though, it would promptly be fixed, once his ears would stop ringing.

They did, and he pulled open a door beneath the sink, revealing a mass of shampoo, conditioner, and other hair or fur products he never bothered to learn about. Grabbing his own from behind his roommate's things, the agent nearly hits his head upon the sink's lower lip, narrowly swinging himself out of the way.

A little dollop is squirted into his padded hand, and he is briefly reminded of a song, its lyrics just out of reach. He hummed under his breath and smoothed out his quills to give them a bit of shine, grunting a greeting to his partner as she entered the bathroom from behind him, moving to get herself ready with the same lackluster he had. As per normal, he finished within a few minutes, whilst she took her sweet time getting ready for the following quarter-hour.

Unlike most days, Shadow felt against eating one of his usual energy bars, the bitterness of the pain reliever still on his tongue. He instead made a glass of water, even then only taking a sip before having to pour the rest out. With Rouge's arrival, he went to put on his hover-skates, straightening the tongue and cuffs while the ivory flyer grabbed her fruit for the day.

"-un... Shadow?"

Said hedgehog blinked, slowly turning to look to his housemate.

"Yes, Rouge?"

"Are you alright? That's the fourth time this week you've zoned out on me; is there something on your mind?" The darker-furred felt a little smile itching to grow on his face, yet forced it down, lightly shaking his head.

"Yes, Rouge, I am fine." Shadow felt her grimace, and did nothing to reply to it, going to straighten his other shoe's tongue and cuff. Just like that, the conversation died. He didn't mind this though. The Life Form quite enjoyed the soft silences between Rouge and himself.

* * *

He swore to Chaos he hated his job half of the time. If not because of his idiotic coworkers, then his unit chief; and if not his unit chief, then because of the damned reports due after _each_ and _every_ mission. Namely the reports that Rouge left unfinished for him to complete days after they were originally due.  
 _"Damn her laziness,"_ Shadow mutters to himself, for the fourth time that day. He'd been clicking at his computer for the last two hours, the brightness of the screen making his eyes ache despite how bright the room was in contrast - which didn't help his eyes at all. The numbing boredom of the task had set in only ten minutes into the unfinished report, with him having to go back and correct what little was done. He'd begun to wonder just how the hell Rouge survived at such an orderly, strict facility that was GUN headquarters before his arrival. Yet the light buzzing at the back of his mind seemed to make a comeback, exploding into a particularly nasty barrage of pain.

Shadow groans, something small and sharp digging into his forehead. It takes him a second to figure out that his head fell onto the keyboard, mashing random characters into the text box.  
"Damn this ache..." He grumbles, jumping from a gentle touch on his shoulder.

"If it's stressing you out so much, I can just finish it myself." Rouge quips, a tiny smile on her muzzle.

"If you would've... finished it in the first place,..." He tried to lift his head, though the blinding light of the room and computer screen did not allow him to do so without consequence. Her hand rubbed small circles into his upper back and shoulders, and he sighed slowly.

"Hun... what's wrong? You look a little pale..."

He was resisting the pain all he could - damn that useless pill! - yet it wouldn't let up, seeming to press harder the more he did so. Once again, his Inner Rouge screamed at him, and he gave in with another groan.  
"H-headache," the ebony stutters, hearing her sigh and feeling her pull him closer.

"Oh hunny... how long have you been having them? Have they always been this bad?" Her hands peppered the fur on his face with her touch, seeming to search for something. For what reason, he couldn't be sure.  
"Mm... few days..." Shadow pauses, trying to think. "They've... been like this, most times..."

"Oh dear..." With her so close, it was easy to hear the concern in her tone. He hated it; _he_ should be worrying over _her,_ not the other way around!

"I'll get you some water. Have you drank or eaten today?" His head shakes, and he receives a sigh before her comforting warmth left him. He keeps his eyes tightly closed in fear of inspiring another burst of pain, tensing up slightly as she returns and helps him sit up again. He didn't remember leaning over.

"Goodness, you look horrible..." Her tone is warm, thought it confused the pained hedgehog. In his current state, he couldn't quite tell whether she was insulting him or trying to make him amused. Because he definitely wasn't amused.  
The ebony takes the foam cup and sips it slowly, frowning when he had to tilt his head back to get the few drops that remained inside.  
"Nngh…"

"...I should take you to the hospital..."

He flinched, "N- _no._ " Pain flooded his mind from the sharp movement, and he grunts again.

"If you've been having headaches for _days,_ you need to go to the hospital! Ultimate Life Form or not!" Her stomach tightened before he was gently pulled away from it. The movement, no matter how gentle, made his head swim violently, and he had to grip the desktop as not to feel like he was falling over.

"Nno, I'm not -" something in him clenched and he slammed his mouth shut on instinct, taking in a slow breath through his nose.

"Shadow..." He sways lightly where he sits, hand firmly attached to the desk. The bat's tongue clicks loudly in an obsidian ear, the wearer's hearing growing more sensitive as his face gained a soft red coloring.

"At least let me take you back home..."

"M-mm." Shadow stutters through his lips, feeling her arms move beneath his own, trying to help him stand. Once again, his stomach wound itself up, and the world below him jerked. Shadow vomited onto the ground before he could think to do anything else. Eyes faded, mind numbed, and body fell.

* * *

 **(Feel free to leave a comment or something; I'd like all the help I can get with my writing!)**

 **(I guess, feel free to give me some ideas too. No guarantee I'll use it, though -)**


	3. May 18, 2019

**"The Doom, The Death, and The Shadow"**

* * *

The Doom, the Death, and the Shadow  
All swarm to envelop their host  
All grope for reins of life  
For themselves and otherwise.

The Doom is brash and loud  
Demanding of your respect  
Calling forth your souls and bodies  
And get what it came to get

The Death is quieter, comforting  
A soft whisper upon your mind  
Entangling and warm, yet cold  
Though the slight mistake of want  
It shall all be left behind

And yet the Shadow encompasses  
Takes note of how you feel  
It hears it and sees  
Some things that may not be real

And though they aren't real  
The Shadow feels them meant to be  
Gazing amongst the stars  
Moving amongst the stars  
 **(Mourning the lost sister)  
** **(And the tragedy that took her)**

Oh, poor little sister…

The Death  
It wails  
For it's Esper  
How unfair  
That it had to leave

But how fortunate,  
The Eclipse took its place  
 **(But still, it is not enough)  
** **(It is never enough-)**

The Doom.  
It screeches.  
 _mInE  
_ _iT ShOUld hAVe BeEN-  
_ It screams.  
It falls silent.  
 **(In the mourning of it's brothers.)  
** **(It cries.)  
** **(It cries.)  
** **(And there are none that hear it).**

The Doom, the Death, and the Shadow.

…

Are they all that are left?

* * *

 **(This is based around an ongoing RP of mine -)**

 **(Once again, feel free to suggest a prompt or plot. Or a song, even!)**


End file.
